It's never too late for an apology
by HashtagMC
Summary: Four years after the war. Nico and Will's relationship broke up long ago, and they don't see each other very often until they attend the college in New Rome together. They are given a second chance, will they use it?
1. Introduction

**Author's note (AN):** I'm not familiar with the American school system. I figure that people attend a college after primary- and high school.

I will continue to update _Skeletal Butterflies_ , I did **not** quit _Skeletal Butterflies_ in favour of _It's never too late for an apology_.

Enjoy reading, and of course review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Will**

I lay on my bed and thought about Nico di Angelo. Again. A few weeks after the war we had become a couple. For one month, I had been the luckiest person on Earth, and so had Nico been. It didn't last long.

He wouldn't believe that he was _accepted_ , that he had friends who cared about him. He had been stuck in his _nobody-likes-me-son-of-Hades_ -thoughts. We had had a bad argument, and we had both said a lot of things we shouldn't have said. Eventually we had broken up.

That had been four years ago. Jason had beaten me up for hurting Nico before somebody could explain what had happened to him.

Nico had moved to Camp Jupiter for a few months, but Reyna and Hazel had convinced him to return to Camp Half-Blood. During the summer months we did our best to avoid each other, and during the winter none of us lived at the camp, but we both attended different schools.

I had had many boyfriends since that, but none of my relationships lasted longer than a few months. I could never forget what we had had together.

I tried to focus on something else. In a few weeks I would move to New Rome and visit the college, thousands of miles away from Nico. It was time to forget him.

 **Nico**

I packed the last of my things into a moving carton. Today I would move to New Rome. I had successfully completed my senior year at high school, and from next week I would attend the college in New Rome.

Jason peeked into the room. He was my closest friend, or, as I sometimes thought, my only friend. I saw the rest of the Seven every now and then, when Jason dragged me to one of their monthly "Argo II reunion"-parties, but the friendship between me and the rest of them had cooled off. Or rather, I had pushed them away. As I did so many times. But Jason had been undeterred by me, and our friendship was as close as could be.

"How is it going, Neeks? We don't want to keep Jules-Albert waiting." I scowled at him. "Don't you have shrines to build, Grace? And you really need to shave, you resemble a yeti. I wonder why Piper doesn't refuse to kiss you." I could afford to tease him, he knew I wasn't serious. "Besides, Jules-Albert is a zombie. He's got all time in the underworld."

Jason shrugged. "Oh, before I forget it: There's been a change of plans. I'll accompany you to New Rome. Apparently, there's a problem with the Kymopoleia action figures." I knew that that was no problem he couldn't solve via Iris message, but he wanted to lift my spirits and I had learned to appreciate that.

I closed the cardboard box. "Alright then. Let's not keep Jules-Albert waiting."

 **Will**

"Will, you must hurry! Argus has already asked what takes you so long!" Kayla's voice roused me from my thoughts. She poked her head into the room. "Have you said goodbye to Cecil and Lou Ellen? Have you had breakfast properly? Have you made sure that you forgot nothing?" I snorted. "Kayla, you'll be a wonderful head counsellor. You sound like you're my mother. The cabin will _love_ that."

Argus would drive me and a dozen other campers to New Rome. I sighed and stood up. Kayla was right. Last year a fistful of campers had tried Argus' patience too much to find that he had no problem to leave them behind and drive on schedule. It would be very embarrassing to ask my dad for a ride, to confess that I had missed the bus because I had thought of a former love interest. Former? Strike that. Because I had thought of a missed chance.


	2. Please stay

**AN:** I hope that I can keep the minimum of at least 1k words per chapter. I played Rick Riordan and ended the chapter with a cliffhanger. Enjoy reading :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King.**

* * *

 **Nico**

Jason was helping me to furnish my room and pack out all my belongings when somebody knocked at the door. I opened the door and my face fell. In front of me stood my former boyfriend, Will Solace. Behind him stood a few bags and boxes.

He looked as stunned as I felt, but he cracked a smile and handed me a piece of paper. "Looks like you're my roommate." I skimmed the paper. He spoke the truth, Mr. William Solace had been assigned to this room. I clenched my fists. "No way."

Jason joined us to see what the commotion was about. "Hey Neeks, what's-" he noticed Will. "-up. Oh." I handed him Will's letter and he read it and shrugged. "There's nothing you can do until tomorrow. I guess you two have to bear each other's presence for one night." He gave the paper back to Will.

Reluctantly, I stepped aside and allowed Will to drop his bags on the other bed in the room. I stormed out of the room to get myself some fresh air.

 **Will**

An awkward silence spread after Nico had left the room. I hadn't talked to Jason Grace for four years. He was the one to break the silence. "I guess I should apologize to you. Four years ago… all I saw was a crying Nico and you, yelling at him. I just flipped out. He went through so much… anyways, I'm sorry." He stretched out his hand and I shook it. "It's okay. I have made a mistake that day. But it's too late for me to apologize to him." Jason shook his head. "It's never too late for an apology."

I noticed a guitar case on Nico's bed and frowned. "Nico plays the guitar?" Jason nodded. "He began to learn it two years ago. He's actually pretty good." I looked at my own guitar. Playing an instrument was kind of mandatory for a child of Apollo, most of us were natural talents with all sorts of instruments.

Jason jolted me out of my thoughts. "I'll follow Nico. Who knows what he'll do if he's in such a mood for too long. See you later, Solace." And he left the room. I kept unpacking my belongings.

 **Nico**

I was fuming. I would wring the neck of whoever was responsible for the room planning, right now. But my anger cooled off as I stomped through the snow. Will wasn't to blame, neither was the management of the college. They couldn't know about our past, and Will couldn't know who his roommate would be. It was just an unfortunate coincident.

While I was still brooding on revenge, I accidentally bumped into somebody. I looked up to find that I had knocked my half-sister Hazel down. She smiled at me as I reached out to help her. "Nico! I was just on the way to you." She frowned as she noticed my nasty mood. "Is something wrong?" I described what had happened in a few words, and I could see the grief in her eyes. She had hoped that I would be happy with Will, and it had been a shock to her when we broke up.

"Hey! Neeks!" a familiar voice yelled. Jason. He patted me on the back. "You should go back, you'll catch a cold if you stay outside."

When I came back into my room, Will was tuning his guitar by ear. He looked up when I stepped into the room. "Would you lend me a tuner? I must've forgotten mine at Camp Half-Blood." I snorted and tossed my tuner towards him. He caught it and began to tune the guitar again. And then he played.

I didn't know if that was his intention, but the music really touched me. I hadn't heard his guitar playing for four years. I stealthy wiped away a single tear.

 **Will**

I wasn't prepared for the impact my guitar play would provoke. Although I pretended not to see it, I could see that Nico wiped away a tear. I thought about Jason's words earlier today. _It's never too late for an apology_ he had said. I knew that he was wrong. We had had our chance. There would be no happy end for us. But my heart didn't accept that. Even after four years, my heartbeat speeded up whenever Nico di Angelo was near.

I glanced at Nico's bed. He pretended to be asleep. Jason had said that we would only have to stay together one night, tomorrow he would try to get Nico another roommate, and I almost regretted that. I knew that it was stupid, but I hoped that he would decide to stay with me.

 **Nico**

I woke up around noon. I had never been a morning person, and I hadn't spend enough time with Will to change that. I shook my head. Where had that thought come from? It was not like I needed more time with him. Today I'd make sure that I'd get another roommate. His presence was nothing but an unpleasant incident. But when I saw his empty bed, I almost wished he was here.

I called myself to order. I wouldn't allow myself to think of him _that_ way again. I was no relationship person either. I hadn't had another boyfriend since Will.

The door opened, and the subject of my thoughts stepped into the room, holding a plate. Will pretended to be in a good mood, but I could see that something bothered him. That something probably being me.

"Since you missed breakfast, I brought you some toast and a glass of orange juice." I was taken by surprise. Will had brought me breakfast? Why would he bother to do so, if it wasn't his usual _Doctor's Orders_ -mode? "Thanks" I muttered and began to eat.

Jason entered the room. "Morning Neeks, Solace." He sat down next to me. "Bad news. There's only one room with a free bed, and you'd have to share the room with three sons of Mars. And unlike Frank, they're real assholes." He put his hand on my shoulder when he stood up. "Sorry, pal." He gave me a regretful look when he left the room. "Great" I said with dry sarcasm. "Three guys who bully everybody and a guy who is hated by everyone. What a wonderful combo."

For the second time today, Will surprised me. "I can move to that room" he offered. "If you don't want to bother with me or them." Instinctively I answered "no." A second later I realized what I had just said. That would've been the perfect solution: Will would move out of my room. But for some reason I didn't like the idea of Will being bullied by three idiots. He had always hated fights.

Great. I had refused his offer, so now _I_ would have to grapple with three bully boys. Frank was really nice, but he was an exception. The most sons of Mars resembled a male Clarisse: They had no sympathy for weakness, and they bullied everybody who seemed to be weak. Being mad at myself, I began to pack my belongings again.

All good things come in threes, and I almost dropped my suitcase when Will spoke.

"Would you repeat that, Solace?" I asked. "Please stay… Nico."


	3. Nightmares - I still love him

**AN:** Cliffhanger, boo! I'd like to remind you again, I'm not familiar with the American school system, so I assumed that a college would have dormitories for their students. I also assumed that one bathroom per floor would be standard, so that New Rome College would be very luxurious. Enjoy reading, and don't forget to review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all the characters and quotes are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger King, and so on and so forth.**

* * *

 **Will**

" _Why?"_

I didn't knew what had gotten into me. I had just asked Nico to stay. Why would he want to stay with me? We had parted after a bad fight, and he had made clear that he neither wanted nor needed me. And I could hardly tell him that I regretted that every single day. "Because" I eventually said. He snorted. What a pathetic answer.

"Do you think you can play games with me? Think I'll be your toy for another few months before you dump me again when you're bored of me? Like you did four years ago, like you dumped every boyfriend you had since that?"

I was shocked. Tears flooded in my eyes. I swallowed hard. "Is that what you think? That I got bored of you? Do you even know what these words do to me?" I managed to say. He was still glaring at me, but apparently he wasn't prepared to see me crying. I decided to use that chance and try to explain myself to him.

"Yes, I've had many boyfriends. But it never lasted long. None of them felt… right. It wasn't the same… nothing like what we had."

That really took Nico by surprise. He hung his head in shame. "I'm… sorry" he muttered. I think of Jason's words again. _Never too late for an apology_. "No, it's me who should be sorry. Sorry about everything. I won't be cliché and say that everything was my fault, but I have a share in the fault. You've had your share, too. We both have made mistakes, and there's no way to undo that." I took a deep breath. "But please, don't hate me. I have hated myself for the last four years. It will never be as it was, but _please_ let us be friends again."

He shot me an angry look, but I could see relief in his eyes. "There will be _nothing_ between us but friendship, is that clear?" I nodded. And at that moment, I really believed that. In hindsight, I should have known that it wouldn't work that way. But for now, I was just glad that we had reached a state of truce.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully.

 **Nico**

That night, I had a nightmare. Again. I had never really gotten rid of them. They kept haunting me, sometimes more, sometimes less. Akhlys, Nyx and her children, they all were my constant companions. I wasn't sure if dead people had nightmares, but probably I would dream of them even after I would have died, one (hopefully) ulterior day. I hoped I'd find a good therapist in the underworld once that day had come. But this nightmare was different, and not because it was the first time in a couple of weeks. No, this nightmare was different because I dreamt of Will, for the first time in _years_.

I was back in Tartarus, but instead of me it was _him_ who had to make it through the underworld this time. I was restricted to the role of a spectator, forced to watch Will facing the goddess of misery and poison, and eventually the goddess of Night and her children. I wanted to shout out a warning cry, but I was unable to speak or to reach him in any way.

" _Nico! Wake up!"_ I woke up, covered in sweat, screaming. An all too familiar figure was bend over me. Will's expression showed serious concern as he tried to wake me up from that nightmare. Another _first-time-in-years_. I just broke down and cried as he held me tight. "Sshhh. I'm there."

I cried until I had no more tears left. Will was there all the time, whispering comforting words until I had calmed down. "Wanna talk about it?" I initially wanted to shake my head, but instead found myself blurting out about my dream. The words simply sputtered out of my mouth.

Eventually I fell asleep due to pure exhaustion. I barely noticed that Will sang a lullaby before I passed out.

 **Will**

I went to bed after Nico had fallen asleep again, but I couldn't sleep. If Nico had fears of losing me when he dreamt, what did that mean? I didn't want to build my hopes up, but could it be that he still cared about me? I restlessly tossed and turned in my bed. We had hardly exchanged a dozen words in four years, and now he had opened his heart to me. And this time, I didn't fail him. I had been there for him, unlike the last time. That was the last thing I thought before I dropped off.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Nico's guitar playing. Nico didn't sing, but I recognized the song. _While My Guitar Gently Wheeps_ by George Harrison. It sounded incredible sad.

New Rome's college was very luxurious, we had our own bathroom and didn't have to share one with the other students on this floor. When I came out of the shower, fully clothed to avoid an embarrassing moment (the last time Nico had seen me topless had been when we were a couple), I saw Jason talking to Nico. I overheard a part of their conversation. "-talked about it. We're fine now. I'll stay. Actually, he asked me to stay." I silently retired into the bathroom, waited a few moments, and left it again, noisily this time, so they wouldn't know that I heard their talk. It was none of my business.

Jason stood up and walked towards me. "Can we talk for a few seconds, Solace?" "Sure" I answered. I had a presentiment what this talk would be about, and I would have to face it sooner or later.

We went outside the building. It was snowing, and I shivered, wishing I'd taken my coat with me. Jason began to speak, and his breath condensed in the cold air.

"You aren't playing games with him, are you Solace? Because if you _do…_ well, let's say I'd hate to beat you up a second time." I shook my head. "Can you keep a secret? Promise me you won't tell him." He nodded, obviously surprised. I took a deep breath. "I still love him. There's no sense in trying to pretend I wouldn't. I really love him, but I swear I won't hurt him again. I'll wait for him to make the first move. I know I must seem like a – what's the gay version of a womaniser, actually? - but nobody can replace Nico. I told him that. That none of my various boyfriends felt right." Another deep breath. "I want to be his friend, at the very least. If he wants to, I'll give us a second chance." I looked at Jason, unsure how he would react.


	4. Wish You Were Here

**AN:** I think that 'Wish You Were Here' is the kind of song Nico would play. And because he hasn't got his happy end yet, he isn't the kind of guy who'd enjoy a book with a happy end (or so I think). Enjoy reading, and please review :)

The song is (big surprise) _Wish You Were Here_ by _Pink Floyd_.

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters and quotes from it are the property of Rick Riordan, the Cliffhanger Kiiiiiiinmfnhfsjk *snore***

* * *

 **Nico**

You can't just _decide_ to be somebody's friend, but talking to Will had given me some hope. At least the hatred between us was mostly gone, and maybe we would learn to trust each other once again over time. It wasn't much to start from, but it definitely was a beginning. Maybe one day we would be friends again. Things would never be as they were, Will had said that himself, but at least I would be friends with the guy whom I, no point in trying to pretend, still loved.

I had no idea what Jason wanted to talk about with Will. I had told him about my nightmares, and he had gotten up and asked Will if they could talk. I shrugged. None of my business. Maybe he wanted some feedback about his Kymopoleia action figures, maybe he wanted to give Will a warning to be a good roommate, or maybe he wanted to ask him the way to the mess hall (although the last one was unlikely, since Jason knew New Rome better than we did).

When Will came back, I had changed my pajamas for my usual clothes (maybe I should mention that I hadn't gotten out of my bed until then) and was ready for breakfast. Will didn't talk about his conversation with Jason, and I didn't ask.

 **Five minutes earlier**

 **Will**

Jason raised his hands, and for a second I thought he might punch me, but instead he put them on my shoulders. "Willl… you're a good guy, and, the gods shall be my witnesses, you two deserve a second chance. But… this is difficult for Nico." He sighed. "I don't think that he ever got over you. Sharing a room with you could… stir up emotions, memories…" I nodded. "I promise, I'll let him make the first move. If he wants to, that is. I swear on River Styx." I knew that such a promise was dangerous, but I didn't care. I wanted to prove that I was worth of Nico's love, and that I'd be there for him if he wanted to give it, no _us_ , another try. Jason nodded. "I'll go and find a rainbow to talk with Pipes." I knew how much he loved his wife and his son, and cracked a sad smile. "Say 'hi' from me."

When I returned to our room, Nico had gotten out of bed. We went to the mess hall, both silent. During breakfast I tried to start a conversation, but Nico cut me off or ignored me every time I spoke. Eventually I got angry. "Why won't you talk to me? What's wrong?" I shouldn't have said that, because now he snapped at me. "Just because I don't want to run you through with my sword anymore, it doesn't mean we're best friends. Now piss off!" He ran away.

What a great beginning for a second chance. I fought the urge to run after him and went back into our room to cry silently about our fight.

 **Nico**

I prowled around all day, and avoided to face Will. I went for a walk at the field of Mars, visited Reyna and talked about trivialities, I even volunteered to clean the unicorn stables at Camp Jupiter, just to pass my time. I felt really bad and guilty, for a very good reason. I hadn't meant to snap at Will, but, although I hoped we'd be friends one day, his presence was hard to bear. You can't just hate your ex-boyfriend for four years, and then try to be best friends again. I appreciated his attempt to bury the hatchet, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to be friends again. Howbeit, next week the term would begin, and we wouldn't see each other all day anymore. Maybe that would make it easier to get used to him (again).

When I got back into our dorm, I found Will lying on his bed. Apparently he had been crying, his eyes red and swollen. My heart sank to my boots. "Will, I'm sorry for freaking out. But… I'm just beginning to process the fact that we'll try to be friends again. I'm really, really sorry." Will nodded. "It's okay, it's not easy for me either. I'm glad that we're not enemies anymore, but this whole friends-again-thing churns me up, too."

I sat onto my bed, picked up my guitar and began to play. I had begun learning it shortly after we parted, because it reminded me of Will, who had always led the sing-along at the campfire. It made me sad, because I had often wondered how we would sound if we'd play our guitars together, a feeling that is best described as _bittersweet_.

As if he'd been reading my mind, Will chimed in. Two guitars playing in unison, and two boys singing along in their heads. A sad tune filled the room.

 _So you think, so you think you can tell  
heaven from hell, blue skies from pain?  
Can you tell a green field  
from a col steel rail  
a smile from a veil?  
So you think you can tell_

 _Did they get you to trade  
your heroes for ghosts,  
hot ashes for trees  
hot air for a breeze  
cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
a walk on part in the war_

 _for a lead role in the cage?_

 _How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
swimming in a fish bowl  
year after year  
Running over the same old ground  
What have we found  
The same old fears  
Wish you were here_

The last notes faded away, and silence spread. None of us broke the silence. We silently put our guitars away, brushed our teeth, and got into our beds. I read a book that Hazel had given to me, claiming that it was pretty good, but I just wasn't the kind of guy who enjoyed happy endings, so I put it away and turned off the light.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Good night."

"Good night, Nico."


	5. You're not yourself

**AN:** I hope you don't mind the time leap, but I would have inevitable failed if I would have tried to describe the daily routine of a school system I don't know.

There _must_ be a way to reverse an oath to the river Styx, because the pact of the big three has been quit as of _The Last Olympian_. I did my best to describe it to you. And the mentioned payback _will_ play a role, but not necessarily in this story (*dropping not-so-subtle hints for a sequel*). Stay tuned, enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heros of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I groaned and shoved the books off my table. "I'm totally finished." I proclaimed. Will looked up. "You're not done with your homework yet. Get back to work!" I rolled my eyes and picked the books up again.

One year had passed, and the friendship between us was almost as close as it once had been. We helped each other with the homework, hung out during free time, and laughed together. The exams approached, and we were both studying till we'd drop. And next week was Valentine's day.

Many things had changed. Jason had constructed shrines for all the major gods among the minor gods (let's call them the _less minor_ gods). Hazel and Frank had a baby, Annabeth had recently given birth to her and Percy's second child. Reyna had quit the service, moved to New Rome and married Rachel. Leo and Calypso toured through the world and would return in a few weeks. But me and Will were still just friends. Every day I wished he'd signal that he'd wish to change that. Futile. On top of that, Will had been acting weird for the last week. He'd been avoiding me, and whenever I talked to him, he gave me a painful look.

Good news was: The nightmares were almost gone. Every now and then, I'd still find myself screaming, but whenever that happened, Will was there and comforted me.

I put my foot down. "Homework up my nose! I'll go to bed." This time Will didn't even look up. "Fine."

I grabbed his head and forced him to look into my eyes. "Will, what's wrong with you? You aren't yourself. You barely laugh anymore. You haven't spoken more than a dozen words today. What's wrong with you?" He tore away from my grip. "I can't tell you." I looked into his eyes and saw immeasurable grief in them. "Is it about Valentine's day? Do you want to ask somebody out and don't have to guts to do it?"

To my surprise, Will broke into tears. "I can't tell you! I swore on River Styx not to talk about it to you. Leave me… leave me alone." He broke down, sobbing.

I was hurt. Since we had made up, he had never kept a secret from me. And if he had sworn not to tell me… I tried to keep the thought of Will dating someone else out of my head, but I couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. It had to have something to do with Valentine's day. It was next week, and I had initially intended to pluck up my courage and ask Will out, but apparently he had found someone else.

Fine. None of my business. He was an adult man, he could fall in love with whoever he wanted. But together with him, my last hope for a common future had broken down. The part about swearing on River Styx had probably slipped out of his mouth.

I went to bed, and for the first time in a year, I didn't wish him a good night.

 **Jason**

I was concerned. Will Solace had called me to tell me about his fatal conversation with Nico the other day, and shortly thereafter Nico had arrived at the camp to talk to me about it in person. Nico's ability of shadow-travel had grown over the years, he was precise to a centimeter, and it took him almost no effort to travel across the USA.

"You draw hasty conclusions" I accused him. I was in a difficult situation. I _knew_ what Will Solace couldn't tell Nico, but I couldn't tell him either. He'd have to figure it out on his own. On the other hand, I didn't want his heart to be broken again. Nico hung his head low. "I wanted to ask him out for Valentine's day" he muttered. "But he has obviously found someone else." "You can't know that" I flared up. Nico shook his head. "I hoped… that things would be as they were before. I was wrong." It broke my heart to see him like that.

"I offer you a deal" I blurted out. "You'll ask him out anyway, and if he rejects you, I'll never raise the topic again." He shook his head. "Don't bother, Jason."

I made a risky decision. "Can you take me to the Empire State Building?" I asked. Nico glanced at me suspiciously. "Why?" "I need to talk to my father."

* * *

Nico dropped me at the Empire State Building and promised to wait for me. I had never visited Mount Olympus before, but this time I had to. The elevator music wasn't encouraging, a terrible song from the last century. I knew the song, because Chiron, who was kind of obsessed with terrible music, used to play it every now and then. Frank Sinatra, _Something Stupid_. Published somewhere around a billion years ago.

I caught prying eyes on my way to the gods' throne room, and every step took away a bit of my self-confidence. Who did I think I was bothering my father with a matter? But the memory of Nico's words kept me walking. I would make sure he would be happy, and if it was the last I'd do. He deserved better.

The chatter in the throne room died down when I stepped into the room. The room wasn't full, only three gods were present: Hades, Hestia, and my father, Zeus. I knelt down in front of his throne and waited. For a few moments, nobody said a word. Finally, Zeus broke the silence.

"Why did you come here, my son?" I looked up, into his eyes. "Father, it is up to you to enforce the oaths on River Styx. After the Titan war, you and your brothers reversed the pact of the big three." No reply. "I have come to ask you to reverse another oath. My friend William Solace, son of Apollo, has sworn never to tell my friend Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, about his love form him. It tears both of them apart." I took a deep breath. "Please deliver him from his oath, father."

Silence spread. I didn't dare to stand up, and it felt like I knelt for eternity. Finally, Hades rose his voice. "I second the boy's motion."

Zeus stood up. "My son, this favour comes at a price. The fates are watching the oaths, and one day they will demand a payback." I swallowed hard. "I accept that." My father nodded.

"I, Zeus, Lord of the Sky, King of Olympus, God of Honor, Justice, Rain, Sky and Lightning, hereby deliver William Solace, son of Apollo, from the aforementioned oath he has sworn on the River Styx to my son Jason Grace." He looked at me. "You will regret this one day. The fates don't forget debts." "I know" I repeated. "Thank you, father."


	6. Will you give us a second chance?

**Will**

Around noon, Jason Grace stepped into our room. I gave him a brief nod and continued my homework. He sat down opposite to me.

"William Solace, look at me." I reluctantly obeyed. "You know what an oath on the River Styx means, right?" I nodded. "You know that Zeus is in charge of enforcing the oaths?" Another nod. "I am coming from Mount Olympus. I have asked my father to deliver you from your oath." The pen slipped away from my hand. "You did _what_?" Jason nodded. "You are free to tell Nico. Zeus reversed the oath. It is no longer definite."

I didn't trust my ears. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming. Ouch! Okay, so I am not dreaming. Why would Zeus do that? What's the catch?" Jason shook his head. "One day I'll have to pay that debt to the fates, but-" "How could you even _think_ about doing this for me?" Jason jumped up. "I did it for you _and for Nico_. For Nico in the first place." He calmed down a little. "So, will you tell him, or did I waste my time?"

I shook my head. "You didn't waste your time. I will tell him. And… thanks. For believing in me. For giving us a second chance." Deep breath. "Where's Nico?" I asked. "A few steps down the corridor. I'll tell him to meet you here. Bye, Will."

I returned to my studies. A quarter-hour later, the door swung open and someone stepped into the room. "What do you want?" came Nico's cold voice from behind me. I stood up and turned around. There he stood, his Stygian iron sword hung by his side, and his eyes were as cold as ice. I swallowed hard. "Nico di Angelo" I began, and fell to my knees.

"The past year has been heaven and hell to me at the same time. Heaven, because I was near you, and hell, because I couldn't tell you about my feelings.

I still love you, Nico. After we broke up, I would have given everything to undo what had happened. When we met again, I could see a silver lining on the horizon.

For the last year, I loved you. I secretly glanced at you when you weren't looking. But I didn't want to hurt you, or scare you off, so I didn't say a word. I had sworn on River Styx not to tell you, to let you make the first move.

After our argument yesterday, I was devastated. I had to cry myself to sleep. And I wanted nothing more than to tell you why I didn't say a word. But I couldn't.

Now I can. So, Nico di Angelo, will you give us a second chance?"

Nico reached out and pulled me to my feet, and for a horrible second I thought he would turn me into a skeleton or something worse. But he cupped my face in his hands, our noses and foreheads were touching. "Yes, Will, I will" he whispered.

I hadn't felt his lips on mine for five years. And like the first time I had kissed him, an electric jolt ran through my body. It was the longest, most passionate kiss we ever shared.

We pulled away, ran our fingers through each others hair. "Why could you tell me now?" he whispered.

"Jason visited Mount Olympus and convinced his father to deliver me from my oath. He said that one day he'll have to repay this debt to the fates, but for now, he just wanted us happy." Nico growled. "I'm going to _kill_ him. How could he even _think_ about risking his own life for us?" I kissed him again. "Don't blame him. He is your best friend, and the best friend I can imagine. He really cares about you." I pulled him in for another kiss.

 **Nico**

I was still mad at Jason, but I forgot about everything while I kissed Will. I, no, _we_ had gotten the second chance I had wanted since I had met him again. I was sure that we had just kissed for hours when we sat down on my bed, holding hands and cuddling like a normal couple. Four years of separation and hate? Forgotten and forgiven. "Thank you, Will" I whispered. "For not giving up on me. For giving me, giving _us_ a second chance." Will shook his head. " _I_ should thank _you_. For a second I was sure that you would tell me to go to hell, or send me there, literally. And without Jason, we wouldn't have been given a second chance. He is sort of your big brother. You couldn't ask for a finer best friend."

We would have been sitting there all day, but suddenly the aforementioned Jason barged into the room. "Hi- oh, did I interrupt something?" I sighed. "Yes, you did. Get here so I can wring your neck." I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Jason. If it hadn't been for you… I just wish I would've trusted Will and asked him before, so you wouldn't have to ask your father for this favour. I don't like this payback-a-debt-to-the-fates-one-day-thing." Jason shook his head. "You are happy, that's what matters. Whatever it will be, I will handle it." He gave us a thumbs-up before he left. "Take care of my little brother, Will."

Will put his arm around me. "Nico… How do we tell your friends? I guess most of them hate me, or at least are mad at me. And I don't want to force you to choose between me and them. But I don't want to live a lie, either." "I don't know" I quietly answered. "But we will come up with something. And they _will_ understand, sooner or later."


	7. Apology (The End)

**AN:** Author's note at the bottom of the story.

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Will**

I haven't witnessed the following events, but they have been described to me by Jason.

 _It had been time for another of the Seven's monthly Argo II reunion parties, and Saturday evening, all of them, together with a few friends, were gathered in Cabin One. Leo (he and Calypso had recently returned from their world tour) had constructed a 'super-hot mega-awesome' (sic!) hi-fi equipment. They were talking about the 'good old times' and exchanged memories about how they had saved the world. Jason regretted that Nico wasn't there, but he figured that he was spending time with his old-and-new boyfriend._

 _Somebody knocked at the door. Percy opened it and smiled at the sight of Nico di Angelo. "Neeks! You came, after all!" He pulled him into a hug. "Come in!" Nico cleared his throat. "I have brought a friend", pulling Will to his side. The chatter in the room died down. Leo turned off the music._

Seven (six of the Seven plus Reyna) people glared at me, and Jason gave me a little smile. Reyna spoke first. "Nico, I know that he is your friend again, but-" I cut her off and stepped into the room without asking for permission. "-I dumped him, I am an asshole, I am bad company? That's what you wanted to say, right?"

I took a deep breath. "Let me explain myself. And please, hear me out." Reluctant nodding.

I cleared my throat. "I figure most of you are at least angry with me, or even hate me. I haven't spoken with the better part of you for five years. And you are right, I have made mistakes. So has Nico. I apologize for that. I apologize for the grief I have brought to you, and I apologize for hurting Nico. And you were totally in the right when you frowned at the numerous boyfriends I had after we broke up.

Last year I met Nico at New Rome college. He was fuming at the prospect of having to share a room with me. And although my heart was in my mouth, I asked him to stay with me. Over the past year, we have become friends, again.

Last week, with a little help from Jason, I plucked up my courage and asked Nico to be my boyfriend again." Murmurs of disapproval. I raised my hand. "I said _hear me out_. We have been given a second chance, and this time I won't waste it. I love Nico.

I don't expect you to become my best friends, but, please, don't blame Nico. He has given me a second chance, and I am deeply grateful for that. Just… accept me, accept our relationship. If not for _our_ sake, then for _his_ sake."

Frosty silence. I swallowed hard. Now it was up to them. Nico walked beside me and took my hand, intertwined his fingers with mine.

After what seemed like eternity, Nico's sister Hazel Levesque stepped forward. The look she shot me was murderous. "Fine with me. But I warn you. You won't be given a third chance." She reached out, and I shook her hand.

One after another, the tense expression on everybody's face disappeared. Piper shook my hand and wished us good luck, with a knowing smile (daughter of Aphrodite and all that). Reyna reluctantly nodded at me, and threatened to feed me to her dogs if I hurt Nico again. Percy got slapped upside the head by Annabeth when he asked me why we had needed five years to make up ("Ow! What was that for, Wise Girl?"), and Annabeth hugged Nico and told us that sixty-five point three seven percent of the relationships who broke up and got together again lasted longer than eighty-two percent of all relationships (I began to understand why Percy called her _Wise Girl_ ).

A huge load had been taken off my mind. Nico wouldn't be forced to choose between his friends and me. They might not exactly be happy about our relationship, but at least they wouldn't sabotage it. And maybe, given some time, they would learn to accept me.

Leo turned the music on again, and the talking began again. Calypso and Leo told everybody about their adventures during their world-trip, Percy complained about the downsides of living in New Rome, Jason explained his plans or the next few shrines, and Piper talked about the amazing change her successor as head counselor, Drew Tanaka, had undergone after she had fallen in love herself. Annabeth rambled on plans for the future (this year was her and Percy's last college year), and Hazel, who had been elected praetor after Reyna had stepped down, reported on the latest progress of reconstructing the Sibylline Books.

Around one o'clock, everybody fell into their beds, dog-tired. Nico and I slept in the Hades cabin. It looked much friendlier than I remembered it. After our parting, Nico had undertaken the long-planned revamp of his cabin. The coffin-like beds and the red velvet were gone. The interior no longer resembled a Count-Dracula-garage-sale. Black was still the dominating color, but it looked a lot more like an actual home.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"That worked out a lot better than I expected."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night, Death Boy."

"Good night, Sunshine."

* * *

 **Author's note:** So, the story has come to an end. I rewrote this chapter about a dozen times before I found the result satisfying. I hope that Annabeth reciting facts about relationships raised a smile from you. I hope you like the ending as much as I do. Nico's friends aren't happy with their relationship, but they _will_ (stupid pun intended) learn to accept Will. Nico and Will will (stupid pun² intended) use their second chance.

I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review :)

 **02 March 2016:**

I've edited the chapter slightly and corrected to spelling mistakes (relationship **s** → relationship, reached ou **r** → reached ou **t** ) and changed _Count-Dracula-crypt_ into _Count-Dracula-garage-sale_.


End file.
